Un Error lo Comete Cualquiera
by Fanficcionista
Summary: John, Monica, una noche y el día siguiente.
1. Default Chapter

UN ERROR LO COMETE CUALQUIERA  
  
DEDICATORIA: Esto es para ti, Hermana. Así como van las cosas, vas a terminar pagando mi   
  
habitación en un lujoso hotel con paredes acolchadas.  
  
DISCLAIMER: No me pertenecen. Es más, ni siquiera el título es mío. Pertenece (como todo buen   
  
joven latinoamericano medianamente informado debería saber) al Chapulín Colorado (ídolo).  
  
FEEDBACK: Lo que no enseñan las madres es que enviar feedbacks es como comer manzanas: enviar   
  
un feedback al día, mantiene la belleza y la alegría. (¿Qué esperas? Es más barato que la fuente   
  
de la juventud?).  
  
*******************************  
  
Respirar se hace tan difícil a veces. Saber que hay que dar un paso, pero no nos atrevemos a   
  
movernos, porque el miedo nos paraliza. Y, aunque suene extraño, quedarnos también nos aterra.  
  
Tengo que irme, salir de aquí lo antes posible, antes de que amanezca. No podría escucharlo   
  
decir que ha sido un error, no otra vez. No quiero encontrarme con la culpa en sus ojos, ni   
  
escuchar que nuestra amistad es demasiado importante como para estropearla así. Maldición, no   
  
soportaría oírlo decir que me quiere, pero está enamorado de otra.   
  
Ya lo dije. El miedo me está matando, porque sé que para él fue solo un error, una buena noche,   
  
pero su corazón está con ella.  
  
Dejar esta cama se convierte en una necesidad aún más imperiosa y en la misión más difícil a la   
  
que me he enfrentado.  
  
**********  
  
Cuando despierto y no está a mi lado no me sorprendo. Aún puedo sentir su aroma en mi almohada,   
  
su sabor en mis labios.   
  
Monica Reyes le da un nuevo sentido a la palabra pasión. Es más, creo que le da un nuevo   
  
significado a todo lo que toca, a todo lo que ilumina. (¿Acabo de pensar eso?)  
  
Me levanto sólo para cerciorarme de que ha recogido su ropa de todos los lugares por donde   
  
quedó esparcida anoche y se ha ido.  
  
Es extraño cuando lo pienso. Seis meses atrás no habría dudado un segundo en morir por Scully,   
  
creía estar completamente enamorado de ella. Ahora, tampoco lo dudaría, pero sé que eso no tiene   
  
nada que ver con el amor. Nada de lo que había sentido hasta el día de hoy se parece a lo que el   
  
amor es en realidad, nada de lo que he conocido se parece a lo que es Monica. (¡Demonios! El   
  
amor me está volviendo cursi, incluso ella si me oyera se reiría)  
  
Amé una vez, parece que fue hace siglos. Nos casamos y creímos que sería para siempre. Tuvimos   
  
un hijo y lo perdimos. Pero nuestro matrimonio se nos había ido de las manos mucho antes, nos   
  
faltó conversar, nos faltó conocernos realmente, nos faltó construir un hogar, algo más que un   
  
lugar al cual llegar después del trabajo.  
  
Entonces llegó ella, y el cuerpo de mi hijo convirtiéndose en cenizas frente a mis ojos. Y más   
  
dolor del que creí que sería capaz de soportar.   
  
No sé cómo pasó con exactitud, pero una noche desperté agitado en una cama que no era la mía,   
  
desnudo y abrazando a una mujer que, definitivamente, no era mi esposa. De haberlo sido jamás   
  
me habría dolido todo el cuerpo ( y curiosamente es así como me siento ahora). Había una tristeza  
  
tan profunda en sus ojos cuando intenté disculparme por lo que había sucedido, cuando le dije   
  
lo importante que era para mí su amistad. Me dijo que lo entendía, que sabía que yo tenía un   
  
matrimonio que salvar...  
  
Hoy es diferente. Lo de anoche no fue un exceso de alcohol, no fue la necesidad desesperada de   
  
encontrar consuelo, algo (cualquier cosa) que llenara el vacío que tenía en el alma. Lo de   
  
anoche fue amor.  
  
Un amor del que no me di cuenta hasta que casi fue demasiado tarde, que llegó cuando no lo   
  
esperaba. Un amor que sé que ella siente también por mí.  
  
Se hace tarde, será mejor que vaya a la oficina... alguien tiene que darle ese bendto informe a   
  
Skinner.  
  
**********  
  
Fue un error. Un estúpido, evitable y maldito error. No fue nada más que eso.  
  
O por lo menos he estado intentado convencerme de ello desde que salí de casa de John Doggett.   
  
(Nunca imaginé que salir de una cama fuera tan difícil).   
  
Tengo que ser capaz de ser yo la primera que hable esta vez.  
  
Mi aspecto es lamentable. Unas ojeras astronómicas le están gritando a todas las personas   
  
reunidas en el edificio Hoover que anoche esta agente hizo cualquier cosa menos dormir (no   
  
puedo evitar sonreír al pensar eso: "cualquier cosa", ufff...). ¿Desde cuándo el FBI tiene   
  
tanto trabajo un sábado por la mañana?   
  
Respira. (Fue un error) Tranquila. (Fue un error). Abro la puerta... no hay nadie.  
  
Sólo tengo que imprimir el informe, llevárselo a Skinner y desaparecer. Manos a la obra.  
  
La puerta que se abre me hace saltar.  
  
- Agente Reyes.  
  
¡Dios! Sólo es Dana.  
  
- Hola. - le digo con lo que intenta ser una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo?  
  
- No, nada. - vuelvo a concentrarme en la pantalla del computador.  
  
- ¿Sabes qué le pasó a John? Dijo que le traería el informe a Skinner...  
  
- Lo estoy imprimiendo.  
  
- ¿Le sucedió algo a John?  
  
Dana es mi mejor amiga en DC y realmente me encantaría contarle con lujo de detalles todo lo que   
  
le sucedió a John. Sin embargo, considerando las circunstancias, sólo le respondo:  
  
- Nada que yo sepa.  
  
- Monica...  
  
- ¿Sí? - esto está saliendo más rápido de lo que esperé, sólo unos segundos más y podré escapar  
  
de aquí.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? Actúas muy extraña esta mañana...  
  
- No ocurre nada, en serio. ¿Qué podría pasar?  
  
Lo sé: es una pregunta estúpida. Después de todo, estos son los Expedientes X, hay Ovnis, y   
  
mutantes, y asesinos en serie, y una conspiración espantosa para matar a un bebé...  
  
La puerta se abre nuevamente, y mi corazón se detiene esta vez. John trae un vaso de café y   
  
parece sorprendido (¿de verme a mí o a ella?).  
  
Basta, Monica, concéntrate. Fue un error.  
  
- Hola. - dice cerrando la puerta.   
  
- Tengo listo el informe.  
  
- Excelente.  
  
- ¿Sucedió algo, agente Doggett? - le pregunta Dana - Dijiste que vendrías a las ocho...  
  
Nos miramos por un par de segundos. (Fue un error)  
  
- Creo que... me quedé dormido.  
  
- No te preocupes, tengo el informe listo. Voy a dejárselo a Skinner.  
  
- Te acompaño...  
  
- No te molestes, volveré enseguida.  
  
Sé que no es lo que tenía en mente, pero salir de esa oficina es todo lo que quiero hacer en   
  
este minuto y la idea de encerrarme en un ascensor con John a solas, tampoco está en mis planes   
  
de una mañana perfecta.  
  
**********  
  
¿Qué hice mal?  
  
Monica sale tan rápido de la oficina que parece que mi presencia le diera alergia, ni siquiera   
  
una sonrisa, nada.  
  
- ¿John?  
  
Dana me mira con expresión interrogante. Deduzco que Monica no le ha contado nada.  
  
- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?  
  
Esa es una buena pregunta.  
  
- Nada. - ¿siempre miento tan mal o sólo es ahora? - ¿Qué podría pasar?  
  
- Mhhh, no lo sé. - empieza a dar vueltas por la oficina - Pero considerando que Monica y tú   
  
actúan extraños esta mañana, que tienen unas ojeras espantosas y que ninguno de los dos   
  
contestó el teléfono anoche...  
  
Dos posibilidades: o cree que estuvimos investigando por nuestra cuenta, o...  
  
- Yo diría que hicieron algo más que el informe...  
  
No le contesto. Pero de alguna manera entiende que está en lo correcto. Sonríe.  
  
- La verdad es que... bueno... Monica y yo...  
  
- Me alegro por los dos. De haberlo sabido, yo le habría entregado el informe a Skinner.  
  
Sonrío.   
  
- ¿Te dijo algo?  
  
- Nada. ¿Ocurre algo más?  
  
- No, es sólo que... se fue sin despedirse... Son tonteras mías...  
  
- No creo que tengas nada de que preocuparte. Ella te ama, eras el único que no se había dado   
  
cuenta.  
  
Lo sé. Puedo ser un verdadero imbécil.  
  
**********  
  
Skinner no anda de buen humor esta mañana. Desgraciadamente me di cuenta cuando llegué a   
  
entregarle un informe que teníamos que presentar hace dos horas. Además fui sola, y él quería   
  
hablar con ambos. Menos mal que no puse lo de los fantasmas en mi informe.  
  
En fin, ya superé el huracán "Wally", ahora viene lo más difícil.  
  
La puerta está cerrada. La abro con un solo pensamiento en mi cabeza: fue un error.  
  
John está de pie leyendo un expediente, levanta la vista y sonríe cuando me ve en la puerta.  
  
- Hola.  
  
- Hola. - trato de mantener una voz firme y un tono neutro - Skinner no estaba precisamente   
  
contento con nuestro informe...  
  
- Monica...  
  
No puedo, simplemente no puedo. Tengo que hablar más rápido que él.  
  
- John, sobre lo de anoche...  
  
Dios, esto va a necesitar más valor del que pensé.  
  
**********  
  
Hay algo que anda mal. Muy mal.  
  
Me acerco a ella un par de pasos. Esquiva mi mirada.  
  
- John, sobre lo de anoche... Fue un error...  
  
- ¿Un error?  
  
No puedo creer lo que me está diciendo. Si tan sólo me mirara a los ojos, tal vez podría empezar   
  
a pensar que está diciendo la verdad.  
  
- Sí, yo... Lo siento. - me mira a los ojos. - Nuestra amistad es muy importante para mí y no   
  
quiero que pienses que yo... bueno, que lo de anoche fue algo más de lo que en realidad fue...  
  
- ¿Me estás diciendo que lo de anoche fue solo una noche de sexo casual?  
  
- Yo no le llamaría así...  
  
Nuevamente baja la mirada. Tomo su barbilla y la obligo a verme a los ojos.  
  
- ¿Te arrepientes, Monica?  
  
Mi pregunta la toma por sorpresa y es todo lo que necesito. Sé lo que está haciendo, está   
  
repitiendo las palabras que le dije hace años. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no hacerlo diferente esta vez?   
  
Me ama y lo sabe, todos lo saben...  
  
Ahí está la respuesta. Cree que estoy enamorado de *ella*. No puedo evitar sonreír.  
  
- No es sobre arrepentimientos, John... pero...  
  
Acaricio su mejilla, haciendo que deje de hablar.  
  
¿Cuántas veces me ha faltado el valor para hacer lo que quiero hacer? No te besé esa vez que me   
  
abrazaste con lágrimas en los ojos sin ningún motivo un minuto después de abandonar la sala, no   
  
te besé cuando me limpiaste la mostaza. No te besé la noche de tu accidente, tampoco la noche   
  
que te llevé a casa. Resistí el impulso de recuperar mis fuerzas durmiendo entre tus brazos,   
  
después de que se llevaron el cadáver de Bob Fassl.  
  
Esta vez tengo todo el valor que necesito.  
  
- Los dos sabemos que fue un error...  
  
Porque sé que deseas esto tanto como yo.  
  
**********  
  
La sonrisa de John me hace sentir más nerviosa de lo que ya me sentía antes de empezar esta   
  
estúpida conversación.  
  
Ya no puedo decir nada. John me está besando, con una mano en mi nuca y la otra rodeándome la   
  
cintura, atrayéndome hacia él.  
  
Esto es un error. Y sé que la única lastimada de todo esto voy a ser yo. Pero no importa, nada   
  
importa si su lengua está en mi boca y sus manos insinúan caricias que no fueron hechas para   
  
horarios de oficina.  
  
¿Qué va a pasar más tarde? Voy a volver a donde empecé, claro. Me pregunto si volver a ese punto   
  
va a ser más doloroso después de cada vez que me bese así, que me acaricie así, que sienta sus   
  
besos en mi cuello...  
  
Maldición... nunca he sido buena aprendiendo de mis errores.  
  
*******************************  
  
CONTINÚA... 


	2. ¿Dos erroeres? Hay que ser muy

¿DOS ERRORES? HAY QUE SER MUY...  
  
DEDICATORIA: Sister, cuando leas esto voy a estar lo sufcientemente lejos como para que tus   
  
golpes no me alcancen.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Vamos por partes: JD, MR y sus amigos no son míos. Tampoco Miguel Bosé (aunque debería hacer algo al respecto), la canción está en su último album "Sereno".  
  
FEEDBACK: ¿Sigo o me dedico a cazar mariposas en mis ratos libres? Sólo tienes que escribir a srta_safo@hotmail.com.  
  
*******  
  
"Soy yo acaso quien te confunde  
  
o eres tu quien no se aclara.  
  
Soy yo acaso quien no te entiende  
  
o eres tú quien sabe y calla  
  
o eres tú quien se lo calla"  
  
("A Millones de Km. de Aquí", Miguel Bosé)  
  
*******  
  
Otra mañana productiva en el FBI, pagada por los impuestos de los contribuyentes. Dos agentes satisfechos y a medio vestir en un despacho revuelto.  
  
Ella está fumando su tercer cigarrillo, sentada en su silla. Dudo que sus piernas podrían sostenerla si quisiera ponerse de pie. No ha dicho ni una palabra desde que... bueno, desde nuestra recaída. Sólo se sentó ahí a fumar.  
  
¿Seguirá tratando de convencer a alguien que lo nuestro es un error? No creo. La sentí entre mis brazos hace unos minutos, no parecía una persona convencida de que lo que hacía era incorrecto.   
  
Tampoco los gemidos y los gritos que apenas lograba ahogar sonaban como los de una mujer que está cometiendo el error más grande de su vida. Es más, si equivocarse fuera así, creo que todos deberíamos equivocarnos más a menudo.  
  
Termino de recoger los papeles que quedaron desparramados por la oficina. Me acerco a ella con sus pantalones en la mano.  
  
*******  
  
¿Y ahora qué? Supongo que decirle algo así como "echando a perder se aprende" no es lo correcto.  
  
No hemos dicho nada. Él se ha dedicado a recoger todo lo que tiramos por la oficina. Yo me quedo viendo el afiche de "Quiero creer".  
  
¿"Quiero creer"?  
  
Me pareció tan sincero mientras sus manos me desvestían, observando con admiración y reverencia mi cuerpo desnudo. Sus gemidos de placer con mis caricias, las palabras que susurró en mi oído anoche antes de dormir.  
  
Quiero creer. Sí, quiero pensar que tal vez no es un error, que lo nuestro podría funcionar. Quiero imaginar que, incluso si pudiéramos evitar todos los problemas que supone una relación entre compañeros, podríamos hacerlo funcionar, que algún día podría dejar de verme como la "buena-amiga-confidente-que-además-es-buena-en-la-cama" y empezar a quererme a mí, a Monica, la mujer, tomar el paquete completo, aceptarlo y amarlo. Como yo lo hice.  
  
Pero lo conozco.   
  
Se acerca a mí. Trae mis pantalones. (Lo conozco).  
  
Se agacha y toma mi tobillo izquierdo. Introduce mi pie en el pantalón. Acaricia mi pantorrilla   
  
mientras acomoda la pierna del pantalón. (Lo conozco).Hay una mirada dulce en sus ojos, que miran fijos a los míos. Nadie dice una palabra. (Lo conozco).  
  
Repite la misma operación con mi pierna derecha. Desliza sus dedos traviesos por la parte posterior de mi rodilla, empieza a subir por mi muslo.  
  
Lo conozco. A veces creo que lo conozco mejor de lo que se conoce a sí mismo. Sé de qué está hecho, he visto lo que tiene en su alma. Sé que sería incapaz de lastimarme a propósito, que no quiere herirme, que se culparía si algo malo me pasara.  
  
Por eso soy yo quien tiene que tomar la decisión. Y ya está hecha.  
  
*******  
  
-John, no...  
  
Me toma por sorpresa. Levanto la vista. Hay una extraña determinación en sus ojos.  
  
-No. - repite. Retira mi mano bruscamente y se pone de pie. Se sube los pantalones.  
  
-¿Vas a volver a decirme que fue un error?   
  
-Los dos sabemos que no fue lo correcto...  
  
-Monica, por el amor de Dios, no puedes negar lo que sientes, lo que sabes que sientes...  
  
-Creo que estamos pasando mucho tiempo juntos, y nos sentimos solos...  
  
-Sabes que eso no es verdad. - sin querer estoy elevando el volumen de mi voz.  
  
-Ya nos pasó una vez. - trata de mantener la calma.  
  
-Esta vez es diferente.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
Alguien golpea la puerta antes que pueda contestar. Ella se mueve rápidamente y la entreabre.   
  
Busco mi corbata entre la pila de papeles que aún falta por recoger.  
  
-Agente Reyes, - es la voz de Skinner. Genial. - ¿Dónde está el agente Doggett?  
  
-Aquí estoy, señor. - me acerco a la puerta. Ella me deja el espacio, no la abrimos ni un milímetro más de lo estrictamente necesario.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo? - me pregunta.  
  
Nuestro aspecto debe ser lamentable. Monica se ve agitada y despeinada. Su maquillaje está corrido y aprovecha esta pausa para buscar sus zapatos.  
  
-Nada. Sólo estábamos moviendo un estante.  
  
No sé si me creyó o no. Tal vez Scully ya le contó y no hay necesidad de fingir.  
  
-Necesito que alguno de los dos vea a Scully en Quantico. Apareció un cadáver en circunstancias que ameritan una investigación...  
  
-Iré enseguida. - recoge su chaqueta, su arma y sus cigarrillos y se escabulle de la oficina.  
  
-Monica... - trato de decir, pero ella desaparece de mi vista sin siquiera despedirse.  
  
-No se preocupe. - me susurra Skinner. - El estante seguirá allí esta noche...  
  
*******  
  
Aún no es la una de la tarde y lo único que quiero es irme de aquí. Lejos, muy lejos. Quantico no es mi primera opción, claro, pero en estas circunstancias agradezco mentalmente que me hayan sacado de esa oficina.  
  
Estoy más cansada de lo que recuerdo haber estado en años. Tal vez envejezco y ya no estoy para noches como la de anoche. O reencuentros como el de esta mañana.  
  
Mientras conduzco pienso en lo que dijo: "Esta vez es diferente". Claro que lo es. Esta vez sé lo que siento, estoy enamorada de él. Sé lo que él siente, está tratando de olvidar a otra. Sé lo que quiero, y no es estar junto a un hombre que me quiera sin amarme.  
  
Es mejor así. Intento convencerme de que es mejor así: que si no puedo tenerlo completo, lo mejor es no tenerlo. Es tan difícil resignarme a no despertar con él, a no besarle en la oficina, a verlo todos los días y saber que no me pertenece... Ya estaba resignada antes, pero las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros. Aunque nunca he podido hacer todo a lo que ahora me parece imposible renunciar (como quiero que ese hombre sea MÍO), hubo un momento, mientras me   
  
dejaba tentar por el sueño enredada entre sus brazos, en que creí que lo tendría todo, que estaríamos juntos, y cuando desperté la sensación de soledad creció a niveles insoportables.   
  
Sigue creciendo.  
  
¿Debería pedir un traslado? No. Podría levantar sospechas. Además, es mi asignación soñada. La verdad es, y tengo que admitirlo aunque sea una vez, que no quiero alejarme de él del todo.   
  
Cuando me fui a Nueva Orleans y John entró al FBI, seguimos en contacto. Ahora sé que si me voy es para siempre.  
  
No hay mucho movimiento en Quantico esta mañana. Encuentro el quirófano de Scully sin ninguna dificultad.  
  
-Hola. - le digo entrando. - Skinner dijo que tenías algo para nosotros.  
  
-¿Monica? - parece sorprendida. - Pensé que tenías... otros asuntos que arreglar.  
  
Genial. John le dijo.  
  
- En realidad, yo le pedí al DA Skinner que colaboraran en este caso. - dice una voz a mi espalda.  
  
No necesito darme vuelta para saber quién es. - Pensé que sería de tu interés.  
  
-Hola, Brad.  
  
*******  
  
Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar. Primero, Monica intenta tratarme como si entre nosotros no hubiera pasado nada. Luego, Skinner aparece con un caso de la nada que hace que mi compañera tenga que viajar a Detroit ahora mismo. Y lo peor es quien la acompaña.  
  
Porque no podía ir conmigo. Claro.  
  
Se fue con el idiota de Follmer.  
  
Scully y Skinner me miraron con su mejor cara de compasión cuando me dijeron que había llamado desde el aeropuerto, que todo hacía ver que se trataba de una secta que ofrecía sacrificios humanos a algún desquiciado culto demoníaco al que Monica había tratado de capturara hace algún   
  
tiempo, que me esperaban allá...  
  
Claro. Follmer me esperaba tan ansiosamente como esperaba que alguien le sacara un par de muelas   
  
sin anestesia.  
  
Tomo el primer vuelo. Señoras y señores, otro caso descabellado me está esperando.  
  
*******  
  
Saber que el culto de los Hijos de Satán está de vuelta me despejó la mente en menos de treinta segundos. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta estaba en el avión planificando con Brad los pasos a seguir.  
  
Trabajar otra vez con Brad se siente bien. Hace bastante tiempo que no estábamos así, codo a codo y no a codazos como las últimas veces.  
  
El cansancio desaparece de mi cuerpo como por arte de magia cuando entramos a la oficina. El ambiente, cargado de tensión y aroma a café, me reanima de una manera que creí que no era posible fuera de los Expedientes X. Una docena de agentes nos esperan para decidir los pasos a seguir.   
  
Un verdadero caso nos está esperando.  
  
Supongo que el riesgo de trabajar con otras personas, aparte de Dana, John y, eventualmente, Skinner, es que no todas están preparados para abrir la mente como se necesita en estos casos. Todos parten de la base que los miembros de la secta drogan a sus víctimas, que son sacrificios realizados por un grupo de asesinos a sangre fría y que tienen tantas posibilidades de ser escuchados por el Demonio como ellos de cenar con Santa Claus. Ninguno se ha detenido a preguntar cómo escapó su líder de una sala de interrogatorios en la jefatura de policía, con dos oficiales custodiándolo. Oficiales que aparecieron muertos doce horas después.  
  
Esto me recuerda al caso de Kobold. Aún estoy molesta por como nos engañó como a un trío de idiotas.  
  
La llegada de John, unas horas después, equilibra la balanza a mi favor. Claro que está molesto por como lo dejé en DC, pero eso no interfiere en la investigación. Está más callado que de costumbre y más distante, no ha vuelto a tratar de acercarse. Es lo mejor. Para los dos.  
  
*******  
  
Dos días es todo lo que nos toma estar rodeando el lugar de culto de esa famosa secta. Ninguno ha dicho una palabra sobre eso, pero este caso tiene algo poderosamente similar al caso de Kobold.  
  
Se me revuelve el estómago de solo pensarlo.   
  
"Siente lástima por usted. Las dos sienten lástima por usted." No lo creí entonces, ahora parece probable. Una no quiere saber nada de mí y la otra me va a dedicar su mejor mirada de compasión cuando se entere.  
  
Detengo los pensamientos que llegan a mi mente mientras esperamos afuera de una capilla abandonada a que el equipo encargado de entrar nos informe de lo sucedido. (No puedo evitar pensar otra vez que me pasé los últimos dos días apoyando todas sus locas teorías con respecto a este caso y ahora prefirió ir con Follmer... ¿quién entiende a las mujeres?)  
  
*******  
  
Diecinueve personas puestas bajo custodia, casi sin ofrecer resistencia. Había algo que no estaba bien.  
  
El líder no estaba entre ellos. Seguimos a un miembro que escapó por las cloacas. Era una trampa. No esperaban y empezaron a disparar. Casi no pudimos pedir ayuda. John y el equipo B tardarían unos cinco minutos en llegar adonde estábamos. Hirieron a Brad y Carter (el líder del culto) trató de irse para evitar que lo atraparan los refuerzos. Lo perseguí. Salió a la calle, a unas dos cuadras de donde estaba la capilla.   
  
No sé si realmente tenía alguna clase de poderes, no quiero pensar si realmente tenía una alianza con alguna clase de demonio y qué podría haber sucedido. Porque entonces él apareció de la nada. John le disparó en la cabeza. Dijo algo sobre haberme oído gritar o que Brad le dijo dónde estábamos... no lo escuché. Sólo sé que yo tenía razón, que no era un grupo de gente loca como querían ver algunos agentes, y que me habría gustado no tenerla.  
  
Ayer volvimos a Washington. Brad fue dado de alta. Nos dieron dos días libres.  
  
John no me ha preguntado qué ocurrió en Detroit y lo agradezco. Agradezco que sólo me haya abrazado mientras lloraba y me haya susurrado al oído muchas veces que todo estaba bien, que había terminado. Tampoco hemos tocado el tema de "lo nuestro". Creo que le quedó claro que sólo vamos a ser amigos y así es mejor. Incluso ha vuelto a hacerme bromas.  
  
El teléfono que suena me saca de mis pensamientos.  
  
- Monica Reyes.  
  
- Hola, soy yo. - es Brad.  
  
- Hola, ¿cómo estás?  
  
- Mucho mejor. ¿Estás ocupada?  
  
- No.  
  
- Me preguntaba si quieres ir a tomar algo...  
  
Salir con Brad no es una buena idea. Lo sé. La última vez que salimos terminó mal.  
  
- No tiene por qué ser una cita...  
  
Aunque la idea de quedarme en casa tampoco es un gran panorama: pensar en John, extrañar a John, desear a John...  
  
- ¿Qué dices, Monica?  
  
¿Por qué no?  
  
*******  
  
Es hora de dar otro paso. Perdí mucho tiempo por no atreverme a tomar la iniciativa, ahora que ella la tomó, no voy a dejarla huir así de fácil.  
  
No ha querido decirme qué sucedió cuando estaba con ese Carter, ésa es una buena excusa para ir hasta su departamento. Para evitar que se ponga a la defensiva voy como un amigo. Incluso llevo los "hot dogs de la paz" (no estoy seguro de que realmente le hayan gustado las salchichas polacas, pero por lo menos no se quejó), es bueno empezar con algo familiar.  
  
Toco a la puerta. Es temprano, tal vez aún duerme porque se tarda bastante en abrir. Vuelvo a tocar.  
  
- Hola, te traje el desayuno... - empiezo apenas oigo el "clic" de la cerradura.  
  
- Señor Doggett...  
  
Follmer me abre la puerta. Follmer. En el departamento de Monica.   
  
- Buenos días, ¿quiere entrar?  
  
No le contesto. Ni siquiera quiero pensar qué hace este hijo de perra abriendo la puerta del departamento de Monica a esta hora, ni por qué lleva sólo una camiseta y boxers y sonríe así de estúpidamente.  
  
-¿Quién es, Brad? - pregunta Monica desde el interior.   
  
Pero aunque no quiera pensarlo, ya sé las respuestas. No tengo nada qué hacer aquí.  
  
*******  
  
- ¿Quién era? - le pregunto a Brad apenas cierra la puerta. Sonríe y trae una bolsa de papel en la mano.  
  
- Doggett...  
  
Maldición.  
  
-...Traía esto. - abre la bolsa y sonríe aún más al ver el contenido. Yo ya sé qué hay adentro. - Nos trajo el desayuno, son hot dogs...  
  
- Salchichas polacas. Lo mejor de la ciudad...  
  
Siento que la sangre se me está congelando en las venas y el corazón se me va a detener.   
  
Simplemente no es justo.   
  
No es justo que después de todo el valor que necesité para alejarme de él y tratar de olvidarlo, para darle a mi relación con Brad otra oportunidad, él venga acá, con esas estúpidas salchichas polacas, y me haga sentir así. No es justo que haya venido y se haya ido así. Porque sé que no venía a insistir con lo nuestro, si traía esos hot dogs era para hacerme sentir cómoda, para preguntar cómo estoy...  
  
Salgo sin decir nada. No está en el pasillo. Tampoco hay rastros de él en la calle. Vestida con pijama y la bata no puedo llegar más lejos.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre, Monica? - me pregunta Brad cuando vuelvo al departamento.  
  
- No es nada, Brad...  
  
- ¿Nada? Saliste corriendo como si hubieras visto un fantasma...  
  
- Será mejor que te vayas, Brad.  
  
El teléfono de John no contesta, tampoco su móvil. ¿Qué hice? (Dormí con Brad) No debería sentirme así, no he hecho nada malo... (Brad le abrió la puerta). Se fue hace mas de tres horas, ¿dónde podría estar?  
  
Aquí.   
  
Doy un salto cuando llaman a la puerta. (Es él). La abro de un golpe. Es Dana.  
  
-Hola, Dana...  
  
-Monica...   
  
Algo debe andar mal, porque baja la vista y se calla por un momento.  
  
- Es John...  
  
*******  
  
CONTINÚA... 


	3. Echando a perder se aprende

ECHANDO A PERDER SE APRENDE  
  
DEDICATORIA: Sis, lo terminé por fin. Como sé que eres tanto o más dripper que yo, te va a encantar (aunque odies el título y te cargue Bosé).  
  
DISCLAIMER: OK, estábamos en que ninguno de los dos es mío y tampoco Miguel Bosé. Ah, mencioné el perfume Carolina Herrera, que tampoco es mío (excepto la botella en mi cajón), supongo que es legítimo que quiera que MR tenga algo mío (auque sea el olor). Y me robé un par de frases, pero nada importante.  
  
*******  
  
"Y en esta noche  
  
maldita última noche  
  
seamos justos, digámonos que sí  
  
o que esta noche pa' siempre nos distancie  
  
a millones de km. De aquí"  
  
("A Millones de Km de Aquí" Miguel Bosé)  
  
*******  
  
Volamos al hospital. No sé cómo hace Dana para evitar las luces rojas y los discos pare, pero en menos de media hora vamos entrando. Skinner nos espera. Se acerca a ella.  
  
Aún no tengo muy claro qué pasó. John entró a un minisuper a comprar algo, un muchacho trató de asaltar al dependiente, John intervino y el muchacho lo apuñaló. Esos son los hechos. Lo que no tengo claro es por qué, por qué tenía que atacarlo un chico de 14 años, por qué entró a un minisuper tan lejos de su casa, por qué tenía que encontrar a Brad en mi departamento, por qué fue...  
  
-Monica... - Dana me está hablando. No me había dado cuenta.  
  
-Disculpa.  
  
-¿Vas a decirme qué ocurre?  
  
-Estoy preocupada. ¿Cómo está?  
  
-Ahora está descansando. Van a dejarte entrar a verlo.  
  
-¿A mí?  
  
-Sí. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?  
  
-Sí...  
  
Ella se acerca a Skinner nuevamente y conversan algo en voz baja.   
  
No quiero entrar a verlo. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirle? ¿"Siento que te hayan apuñalado después de ver a mi nuevo amante"?. ¿Por qué no puedo evitar sentir que también le apuñalé?  
  
-Skinner va a ir a la estación de policía. El muchacho y sus padres están allá. - me dice Dana.  
  
-OK. - es todo lo que puedo articular.  
  
-Puedes entrar.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Me pongo de pie y avanzo. Un pie delante del otro, es todo lo que necesito recordar en ese momento. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro. Abro la puerta.  
  
Todo parece estar moviéndose en cámara lenta. John está acostado, usando un típico pijama de hospital, con los ojos cerrados y respirando pausadamente. Me dijeron que no era nada grave, pero me alivia comprobar que está relativamente bien.  
  
Me acerco un par de pasos. Tomo su mano entre las mías. Inevitablemente, vuelve a mi memoria el recuerdo de otra vez que sostuve así una de sus manos entre las mías, con tanto miedo de perderlo. No puedo evitar que una lágrima se deslice por mi rostro.  
  
*******  
  
La puerta se abre. Nadie me dice nada y en realidad no quiero hablar con nadie. Prefiero fingir que duermo.  
  
La herida me está doliendo menos. No fue la gran cosa, pero sé que deben estar preocupadas por mí. Un momento... ¿ellas? Pensándolo bien, Reyes debe estar muy ocupada comiéndose las salchichas polacas con su noviecito como para enterarse siquiera.  
  
Quienquiera que sea se acerca a mí y toma mi mano.   
  
Sé perfectamente quién es, reconozco ese olor. Creo que el perfume es Carolina Herrera, pero no importa cómo se llame, porque su dueña se queda quieta, sin decir nada y puedo oírla llorar.  
  
-Monica... - se sorprende al escucharme.  
  
-John... pensé que estabas durmiendo... - se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de una mano. Sigue sosteniendo la mía con la otra.  
  
No dice nada, yo tampoco. No me mira de frente, baja la vista y se queda observando nuestras manos unidas.  
  
-Skinner fue a la estación de policía...  
  
-¿Tienen al muchacho?  
  
-Sí. Sus padres están allá también.  
  
-No tenía más de quince años, Monica...  
  
-Catorce.  
  
El silencio vuelve a caer incómodo entre nosotros. Es extraño, nunca lo fue antes, ahora esta sensación se me está haciendo demasiado frecuente.  
  
-¿Cómo te enteraste?  
  
-Dana fue a casa.   
  
Me mira como si tratara de adivinar mi próxima pregunta, mi próximo comentario. Pero ya no voy a insistir, entendí el mensaje: lo nuestro fue sólo una noche. Por alguna razón, el elegido es Follmer.  
  
- John, sobre lo de esta mañana...  
  
- Siento haberte incomodado, Monica. -le contesto- No debería haberme aparecido así por tu casa.  
  
Suelta mi mano, depositándola sobre la cama como si fuera a romperse.  
  
- No es lo que piensas...  
  
- A estas alturas, no tienes que darme explicaciones, Monica. Tenías razón, lo nuestro fue un error. Y no volverá a repetirse, te lo prometo.  
  
No contesta nada. Sólo se queda ahí parada junto a mí, con los ojos muy abiertos como si no entendiera lo que acabo de decirle. Luego de un par de minutos vuelve a hablar.  
  
- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tu casa?  
  
- No es necesario, gracias. Skinner ya se encargó de eso. -le miento.  
  
- Será mejor que te deje descansar. Nos vemos, John.  
  
- Adios, Monica.  
  
Sale de la habitación tan silenciosamente como entró. Cuando cierra la puerta, boto el aire que retenía en los pulmones. Aunque me duela más de lo que pensé que podría dolerme, es lo mejor, así lo quiso ella.  
  
*******  
  
Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para concentrarme en lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. Siento que si me detengo a meditar sobre las palabras de John voy a desmoronarme. Ánimo, me digo a mí misma. Después de todo, lo que pudo ser no existe.  
  
- ¿Cómo está? - me pregunta Dana.  
  
- Está bien. Despertó. ¿Vas a entrar a verlo?  
  
- No. Es mejor dejarlo descansar. ¿Quieres un café?  
  
- Bueno.  
  
Entramos a la cafetería y ordenamos un par de cafés.  
  
- ¿Y William?  
  
- Mi madre está con él. - baja la vista por un momento, luego vuelve a mirarme a los ojos - ¿Hay algún problema entre John y tú?  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
- John me comentó lo de ustedes el otro día. Antes de que te fueras a Detroit. ¿Tienen algún problema?  
  
- Digamos que... lo nuestro no tenía futuro, Dana. Somos muy buenos amigos, pero no creo que hubiéramos funcionado como pareja.  
  
- No te hagas esto, agente Reyes.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
- No utilices tu amistad con John como pretexto para no atreverte a dar un paso más allá. Sé cómo te sientes, pasé mucho tiempo pensando que mi amistad con Mulder era muy valiosa como para arriesgarla queriendo algo más, incluso sabiendo que él sentía lo mismo por mí. Me negué muchas veces el derecho de besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero al final del día siempre terminaba sola en una cama que parecía demasiado grande para mí, arrepintiéndome por no haber tenido el valor suficiente, por no haberme dejado llevar por mis sentimientos...  
  
Algunas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mi rostro al escucharla. Ella no entiende, o no quiere darse cuenta. John no me ama, y no creo que sea capaz de amarme del modo en que quiero ser amada, del modo que yo lo amo.  
  
- No te hagas esto, Monica. - sigue ella. - No se lo hagas a John.  
  
- Agradezco tu interés, Dana, pero es verdad. No habría funcionado, no funcionó.  
  
- Lo siento. - me dice apretando mi mano con una sonrisa.  
  
Sé que está pensando. Que voy a seguir llegando todas las noches a esa cama, demasiado sola y vacía, añorando a un hombre que preferiría estar con otra.  
  
- No te preocupes. Estoy bien.  
  
Salimos de la cafetería. Volvemos al piso de la habitación de John. Skinner y Brad están ahí.  
  
- El muchacho está en libertad. - nos dice Skinner. - El fiscal dijo que hará lo posible por vigilarlo, pero fue su primera infracción. Además tiene catorce años.  
  
- Si tiene catorce años e hirió a un hombre por robar una tienda, lo más probable es que haya más infracciones pronto. - le contesta Scully.  
  
- Dele algo de crédito al chico, agente Scully. - dice Brad en su tono más conciliador. - Creo que lo que ocurrió esta mañana fue un accidente, el chico se asustó, eso es todo.  
  
- Disculpe que esa explicación no me convenza si mi compañero está herido en esa cama. - Dana se aleja de nosotros molesta. Yo la sigo.  
  
Caminamos por el pasillo. Se detiene a mirar por la ventana.  
  
- Dana, sólo trataba de calmar los ánimos.  
  
- Lo sé, es sólo que...  
  
- Entiendo. - le respondo apoyando mi mano en su hombro.  
  
Las cosas se nos han salido bastante de control últimamente. Es comprensible que todos estemos irritables, Dana sobre todo.  
  
- Será mejor que me vaya a casa.  
  
- Estoy segura de que hay alguien que está extrañando a su mami.  
  
- Voy a despedirme de John.   
  
Cuando volvemos, ninguno de los dos está afuera de la habitación.   
  
- ¿Ocurre algo, Monica?  
  
- ¿Y Brad? - me acerco a una enfermera - Disculpe, ¿vio a un hombre castaño que estaba aquí hace un momento?  
  
- Está en la habitación. - me contesta.  
  
- Monica, estás pálida.  
  
- Tienes que sacarlo de ahí.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Entra a la habitación y saca a Brad de ahí.  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho, Monica?  
  
- Esta mañana John fue a verme, llevaba el desayuno. Brad le abrió la puerta.  
  
*******  
  
La puerta se abre nuevamente. ¿Quién será esta vez? Ya ha desfilado por aquí todo un ejército de enfermeras, doctores y compañeras. No quiero ver a nadie más.  
  
- Agente Doggett, ¿puedo pasar? - pregunta Skinner asomándose.  
  
- Claro. Monica me dijo que estaba en la estación de policía.  
  
- Dejaron al muchacho en libertad. Lo siento.  
  
- Está bien, no iban a encerrarlo de cualquier modo.  
  
- ¿Cómo se siente?  
  
- Mejor. Gracias.  
  
- Si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted...  
  
- En realidad, sí. ¿Podría pasar por mi casa y traerme algo de ropa?  
  
- Por supuesto, pero pensé que la agente Reyes se encargaría de eso...  
  
Se calla. Supongo que mi expresión debe decirle algo, porque se acerca un par de pasos y pone cara de comprensión.  
  
- Agente Doggett, sé que no debería preguntarle esto, pero... ¿las cosas marchan bien entre la agente Reyes y usted?  
  
¿Desde cuándo Skinner se dedica a dar consejos amorosos? No creo que sea la persona más indicada del mundo para dar consejos en esa área (considerando que es un secreto a voces que está enamorado de una mujer que se pasa la vida amando a otro y no es capaz de invitar a salir a su secretaria que está loca por él).  
  
- ¿La agente Scully le contó?  
  
- Digamos que sólo me confirmó algunas sospechas.  
  
-No hay nada entre la agente Reyes y yo. Pudo haber sido... - me interrumpo. ¿Qué pudo haber sido si el único que estaba interesado en esa relación era yo? - pero lo que pudo ser no existe.  
  
- John,- me dice con tono comprensivo - si quiere conversar...  
  
- Gracias.  
  
La puerta se abre nuevamente. Agradezco mentalmente a quien haya interrumpido esta emotiva conversación. Como ya lo dije, no me apetece ver a nadie.  
  
Dejo de agradecer y empiezo a maldecir cuando veo de quien se trata.  
  
- ¿Cómo está, señor Doggett?  
  
No puedo creer que el muy bastardo me esté preguntando eso.   
  
- Bien. Gracias. - le respondo. Trato de ser cortés, de mantener algún margen de orgullo.  
  
- El DA Skinner me contó lo que le sucedió. Es una lástima.  
  
No sé si reírme de su mal fingida preocupación o simplemente levantarme a darle un par de golpes.  
  
No tengo que decidir, porque la puerta vuelve a abrirse y una cabeza pelirroja se asoma con gesto mandón.  
  
- Hola, agente Doggett.  
  
- Hola.  
  
- Caballeros, disculpen que interrumpa su conversación, pero el doctor ordenó que descansara.  
  
La quiero.   
  
Skinner y Follmer hacen un gesto de despedida y abandonan la habitación.  
  
- Necesitas descansar.  
  
- Gracias por sacarlos de aquí.  
  
- En realidad, venía a despedirme. Voy a casa. ¿Necesitas algo?   
  
- No, gracias. Skinner se encargará de traerme algunas cosas.  
  
- Monica me dijo que lo de ustedes no funcionó. Lo siento...  
  
- ¿Te dijo que la encontré con Follmer esta mañana? - le respondo. Necesito decírselo a alguien de repente, siento que voy a reventar si me lo guardo más tiempo.  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Le llevaba salchichas, necesitaba conversar con ella, preguntarle qué le ocurría. - las lágrimas que he reprimido desde entonces se liberan y empiezan a caer. - Necesitaba verla, saber qué le estaba pasando. Y ese maldito... me abrió la puerta.  
  
- John, lo mejor es que no pienses en ello. Necesitas descansar. - intenta calmarme. La entiendo. Debe sentirse incómoda, ambos somos sus amigos y la hemos puesto al medio de nuestro problema.  
  
- No sé qué le pasó. Ella me quería...  
  
*******  
  
Sé que Dana no está de acuerdo con lo que hice. Bastó sólo ver su expresión cuando le conté apresuradamente lo que había sucedido entre anoche y esta mañana. Pero jamás entendería que necesito olvidarlo y que Brad es la mejor solución posible.   
  
Aún siente algo por mí y no sería difícil volver a sentir algo por él. Aunque intento no engañarme: mi relación con Brad fracasó porque llegó a un punto en que me ahogaba, en que no soporté estar con él todo el día, llegar a casa del trabajo y que el trabajo se entrometiera en mi vida, en mi cena, en mi cama... Simplemente no lo amaba lo suficiente.  
  
Tengo que ser honesta conmigo misma y con él. Tampoco ahora creo ser capaz de amarlo como se merece. Si no quiero estar con un hombre al que adoro porque sé que en realidad ama a otra, ¿por qué habría de hacerle lo mismo a Brad?  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abre y ambos salen.  
  
Skinner se despide y dice algo sobre ir a casa de John. Evita mirarme directamente a los ojos. Genial, ahora todo el mundo sabe lo que nos pasó.  
  
- ¿Nos vamos, Monica? - me dice Brad.  
  
- Estaba esperando a Dana.  
  
- Se quedó conversando con Doggett.  
  
Caminamos hacia la salida del hospital. Su auto está estacionado a un par de metros.  
  
- ¿Cómo te enteraste?  
  
- El Director Kersh me llamó. ¿Tu casa o la mía? - pregunta abriendo el auto.  
  
- Brad...  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo, Monica?  
  
No es el lugar apropiado para decir lo que tengo que decir. Pero la última vez que terminamos lo dije en un lugar apropiado y ni aún así pareció correcto. Además no es justo que le dé falsas esperanzas.  
  
- Brad, creo que lo mejor es que yo vaya a mi casa...  
  
- ¿Es por él? ¿Por como nos encontró esta mañana?  
  
- Brad, esto no es por John. Simplemente...  
  
- ¿Te sientes culpable por lo que le sucedió? Monica, ya está grandecito para cuidarse solo... A menos que... - se detiene como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo obvio que había pasado por alto. - ¿Estás enamorada de él? ¿Tienen algo? ¿Eso es lo que pasa?  
  
- No, Brad, no es nada de eso. Sólo que me sentí un poco incómoda esta mañana, y estoy cansada...  
  
- ¿No vas a decirme también que te duele la cabeza, Monica? Vamos, te conozco mejor que eso. Nunca te importó un pepino lo que pensara tu compañero en Nueva York de lo nuestro, ¿por qué ahora habría de ser diferente?  
  
"Porque lo amo y lo único que quiero contigo es olvidarlo" es la primera respuesta que viene a mi mente. Pero no puedo decirle eso.  
  
- Brad, creo que vamos demasiado rápido...  
  
- No, Monica, tú eres la que está demasiado lenta. Estás enamorada de él, ya no es una pregunta.  
  
No dice nada más, sólo se sube en su auto y se va, dejándome sin palabras y a punto de llorar (otra vez).  
  
*******  
  
Ha pasado una semana desde que salí del hospital. Hoy es viernes por la noche y tengo poco trabajo que hacer. En realidad, nada de trabajo.  
  
Monica y yo hemos estado separados. Ella estuvo unos días investigando lo que al parecer eran avistamientos de OVNIS en Nuevo México, pero en realidad eran sólo unos adolescentes ociosos. Scully y yo nos dedicamos a buscar a un asesino en Baltimore, lo atrapamos ayer. De Follmer supe que pidió regresar a la oficina de Nueva York esta tarde, Skinner me lo dijo. Supongo que lo suyo con Monica no resultó.  
  
Eso me da una esperanza. Porque aunque mi tenaz compañera me dijo de varias formas que no quería nada conmigo aún no me convence del todo. Debo ser muy terco.  
  
Esta noche voy a dar otro paso hacia ella. El último. Nos debemos una oportunidad, nos debemos un "te amo", incluso nos debemos una cena romántica a la luz de las velas. Pero si esta noche vuelve a decirme que no, será la última vez.  
  
No quise tener "sorpresas" esta vez, así que tramé un plan. Scully había invitado a Monica a cenar en su casa. Le pedí que la llamara para cancelar hace unos minutos, porque "su hermano Bill le hizo una visita de improviso".  
  
Golpeo la puerta. Esta vez prefiero esperar a ver quién me abre antes de ponerme a hablar.  
  
- ¿John? - pone su mejor cara de sorpresa al verme.  
  
- Hola. ¿Estás ocupada?  
  
- No. Pasa. - se hace a un lado y me deja entrar. Se ve hermosa, se nota que ya se había arreglado para ir a cenar a casa de Scully. - Iba a cenar con Dana, pero acaba de llamarme para decir que su hermano llegó a visitarla.  
  
Quiero sonreír, pero me aguanto. Por el momento, todo es una casualidad.  
  
- ¿Quieres ir a cenar? - le pregunto. No tenía planeado salir, pero de nuevo me falta el valor para enfrentarme a lo que he venido a decirle.  
  
- ¿Es una cita? - pregunta con ese gesto sonriente que me encanta.  
  
- Por supuesto que no. - le contesto con una sonrisa. - Pero no me gustaría que perdieras todo el tiempo que invertiste en arreglarte.  
  
- Gracias. Pero ya pedí una pizza. Podemos comerla juntos...  
  
- Suena genial.  
  
- ¿Quieres una cerveza? - me dice yendo a la cocina.  
  
- Por favor. ¿Y cómo estuvo tu caso?  
  
Hablamos diez minutos de trabajo. Cuando llega la pizza me ha contado entre risas lo ridículo de los supuestos avistamientos.  
  
Comemos comentando los rumores de pasillo que han surgido en la oficina los días que ella no ha estado. Sé que debemos parecer un par de copuchentos, pero escuchar lo que se dice en los baños del edificio Hoover es la mejor manera de enterarse de las conspiraciones de todos los días.  
  
- ¡No puedo creer que Skinner haya invitado a salir a Kimberly!. - comenta riéndose. - ¿Cuánto tiempo se demoró? A la pobre chica casi le salieron raíces esperando a que él intentara algo.  
  
Sé que esta no es la clase de conversación que pretendía tener cuando llegué acá (no es nada contra mi jefe y su renovada vida personal), pero es un punto de partida, un comienzo familiar. De nuevo somos ella y yo, los amigos, los que pueden reírse durante horas de cualquier cosa que se les ocurra. Nos olvidamos de ser el par de amantes que anda arrepintiéndose de lo que hacen y dejan de hacer.  
  
Seguimos hablando de otras cosas, nada importante. Aún me falta un poco de valor para decir lo que tengo que decirle, el verdadero motivo de mi visita. De repente llego a la conclusión que no tengo que decirle nada, que hemos estado así todo este tiempo porque ninguno de los dos se ha atrevido a sentir, a dejarse llevar por los sentimientos.  
  
Ella está hablando de no-sé-qué que pasaba en la oficina de Nueva Orleans. La interrumpo. Me acerco a ella y la beso.  
  
*******  
  
Casi he tenido que morderme la lengua para no soltarle algo así como: "¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que te dije? ¿Quieres olvidarlo y nos vamos a mi cuarto?".  
  
Pero me he controlado y por esta noche hemos vuelto a ser "nosotros". Aún no tengo muy claro por qué vino, y la verdad es que no sé si me importa. Después de haber pensado que lo había perdido completamente, me siento tan bien de tenerlo conmigo, comiendo pizza y bebiendo cerveza en mi sofá.  
  
De repente, mientras le estoy contando una historia de Nueva Orleans, se acerca y me besa. Sólo me toma por la nuca y me besa. Se siente extraño. Ya nos habíamos besado antes, claro. Pero esta vez su lengua no entra furiosa en mi boca, ni sus manos buscan desesperadamente sacarme la ropa. Sólo me besa, como si me estuviera saboreando, como si quisiera decirme algo, sin palabras.  
  
¿Es eso? ¿Me quieres decir algo, John?  
  
El beso se acaba y él se separa unos centímetros de mi rostro. Lo suficiente para buscar en el mío una respuesta a la pregunta que ninguno de los dos hizo.  
  
¿Estoy entendiendo bien lo que quieres decirme, John?   
  
Su expresión cambia y sonríe. Acaricia mi mejilla. Entonces, sucede: me dice lo que me había dicho tantas veces con sus ojos y nunca había querido ver.  
  
- Te amo, Monica.  
  
*******  
  
Cuando nos separamos, busco en ella alguna señal de que estoy equivocado, de que ella ya no siente lo mismo por mí. No hay ninguna. Sonríe.   
  
Y mientras acaricio su mejilla con mi pulgar, sé que es el momento perfecto. Que la sonrisa mágica de esta mujer y la dulzura de sus ojos son todo lo que necesito para vivir. Que nunca más voy a estar solo porque ella está hasta en el último rincón de mi alma. Es más, ella es mi alma.  
  
- Te amo, Monica.  
  
Su sonrisa se ensancha aún más. Acerca una de sus manos a mi rostro e imita las caricias que le he dado. Cojo su mano y beso su muñeca. Ella se suelta y me rodea el cuello con ambos brazos. Yo la abrazo por la cintura.  
  
- Te amo, John. - me dice con una voz que es un susurro y una invitación.  
  
Nos besamos otra vez, pero esta vez nuestras bocas se abren para dar paso a la pasión. El sofá se nos hace pequeño luego, y de alguna manera logramos llegar hasta su cuarto.  
  
Hacemos el amor. No nos revolcamos sobre un escritorio como un par de animales en celo. No nos entregamos a la lujuria como un par de adolescentes sobrecargados de hormonas.  
  
Somos ella y yo. Amándonos.  
  
Como ya lo dije, éste es el momento perfecto.  
  
*******  
  
A veces las cosas más simples nos parecen las ideas más descabelladas (como la posibilidad que John se hubiera enamorado de mí como yo de él). Sabemos que tenemos que dar un paso, pero el miedo nos paraliza. Aunque el paso que tengamos que dar sea el que nos pueda llevar a la felicidad, y no darlo sea quedarnos solos y vacíos.  
  
Estoy descansando sobre el pecho de John, estamos abrazados. Nuestras respiraciones son regulares ahora y si él no acariciara suavemente mi espalda, diría que duerme.  
  
Nos equivocamos a veces. Y nuestros errores pueden lastimar a quienes más amamos e incluso a nosotros mismos. Sé que voy a tener que explicar lo de Brad, que en algún momento el tema va a surgir. Pero no importa en este momento, lo que quiero es besarlo.  
  
- Monica... - dice con cierta sorpresa - pensé que dormías...  
  
- Como ves, aún me quedan energías...  
  
- Eso me da algunas ideas... - dice con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras vuelve a besarme.  
  
Lo tengo todo. Mientras John y yo volvemos a lo nuestro tengo la certeza absoluta de que no podría pedir nada más en este momento. Soy feliz.  
  
A veces nos demoramos en dar el paso, pero una vez que lo damos no hay camino de regreso y todo lo que venga es para mejor.   
  
*******  
  
FIN  
  
¿Y? ¿Lo leíste? ¿Te gustó? ¿Lo odiaste? ¿Te tinca mandarme un mail a srta_safo@hotmail.com para darme tu opinión? 


End file.
